


Flufftober 3 - College/University AU

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable Morality | Patton Sanders, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Muffins, Murder joke, Polyamory, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: Janus, Virgil, Patton and Logan all share a class in university, and their teacher is an asshole who gave them an unreasonable assignment. But hey, what are they supposed to do? Well, support each other in their work, of course.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947655
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Flufftober 3 - College/University AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So happy you're here for the third story! Today, we have a college AU with Virgil, Janus, Patton and Logan. I don't know what the ship name is... Moxieloceit?
> 
> Anyway, here's something about the struggle of procrastinating when all your partners push you to do the best you can.

"Everyone in favor of killing the teacher who decided this was a reasonable assignment says I."

"I."

"I."

"I think we all need a break," Patton sighed, shutting his laptop closed.

The three others stretched where they were sitting, or hunching over the table in Virgil's case. Logan checked the time on his phone. "The snack bar is open."

"Yes!" Patton cheered quietly as he started putting his stuff away in his bag.

"I thought you hated the food there," Virgil inquired.

"It's the closest option, which means we will waste less time walking," Logan explained shrugging. "Plus, it's the cheapest place in town."

"Oh, yeah, it's not like I could offer you a meal from anywhere else you liked better," Janus said with a smirk, rolling his eyes.

"Pass," Logan just said, slapping away the hand reaching out for his hair.

Janus was a lucky rich boy with a ridiculous budget he got from his parents. He wasn't that much of a spender, really, he actually saved a portion of that money for later use, and spent the rest on self-care. Or on anything promoting anarchy.

He also used it to help his boyfriends out, but the three others had learned the hard way Janus was like a fae: favors from him always implied something in return.

Chores, generally. Although massages and long cuddles were a close favorite.

They all packed up their things and walked down the stairs in the university library building. Logan's eyes darted around for any information poster he'd missed, like every time he came here. It was endearing how invested he was in the events on campus.

They left the building and took the short walk across the square to the snack bar. It was pretty much empty at this hour. Virgil and Logan quickly ordered their usual coffee, plus a chocolate bar for Virgil and an apple for Logan. Janus watched with a smirk as Patton hovered around the supersized muffins. "They sure look delicious, don't they? Oh, they even got the hazelnut ones today!" Janus purred.

Patton whined. They were his favorite thing on the menu, but also the most expensive, even if they were quite cheap compared to everywhere else. And the hazelnut ones were always the first to go… Patton tried to resist. "I'm almost out of money, I need to hold on until Tuesday…"

"Oh, that's too bad! Well, I can always help if you want…"

"Jan, stop being a snake and cut to the chase, I want to sit down!" Virgil grumbled from a few steps away, breaking the spell.

"Ugh, fine…" Janus stepped up to the counter and asked for a hazelnut muffin and two hot chocolates. Patton didn't say anything, he was this close to conceding anyway.

All four of them sat down at their usual table, and Janus handed Patton his snack.

"ThankyousorryI'llmakeituptoyouIpromise," Patton muttered before taking his first bite and melting.

The hazelnut muffins were stuffed with chocolate paste, and Patton could already feel himself twitch from how rich and sweet it was. He moaned in delight, smiling and trying not to drop crumbs on himself.

And then, he stopped, noticing all three of his boyfriends were staring at him. "What? What did I do?"

"This was the cutest shit I've seen all day," Virgil admitted.

Patton blushed, smiling shyly.

"And that statement is objective too, as far as I can define the adjective 'cute'," Logan pushed.

"Just seeing that was worth paying for the muffin," Janus agreed.

"You guyyyyys, you're so sweet!" Patton almost cried, dropping down on his closest boyfriend's lap. Which were Virgil's.

The emo chuckled. "I just want to make out so bad right now."

Patton shot back up. "Nope! Muffin first!" he said, starting to eat again.

Janus stretched. "How about we just go home and snuggle and watch a movie?"

"Well, that depends on how far everyone has gone through the assignment. It is due tomorrow," Logan said.

Virgil collapsed on Patton's shoulder. "Mine is just going to suck anyway."

"Virgil, please stop being fatalistic. How far are you?" Logan asked again.

"… I've started the second part."

"Good! I'm almost finished, so I can help you," Logan smiled. "Janus?"

"I've started the last part."

"Great. Patton?

"I'm almost done too!"

"Okay, do you want my opinion on it?"

"Naaah, it's okay, Virgil needs your help more," Patton smiled, finishing his muffin.

Logan gave him a skeptic look. "Okay, but remember to look it over again."

"Oooor, how about we just go home, enjoy our evening, and then finish tomorrow?" Virgil offered.

"We don't know if we'll have time tomorrow, plus we may not get enough sleep if we wake up earlier for this," Logan objected.

Janus gave Virgil a soft look. "Plus, you'd feel stressed out until tomorrow and you wouldn't enjoy the evening anyway, mister procrastinator. Once we're done, you can relax as much as you want."

Virgil's head sank between his shoulders and he looked away. "Okay, sorry…"

"Aw, come here!" Patton said, pulling Virgil closer for a kiss.

Virgil closed his eyes, melting into the embrace. When Patton pulled away, he leaned in for another kiss, which Patton allowed him.

And then Logan separated them. "No more kisses until you're done!"

"Oh my god, leave me alone!" Virgil grumbled, frustrated.

But Patton smiled at him apologetically. "Think about it Virgil! A couple hour of work, you get helped, and you get as many kisses as you want after. So?"

Virgil blushed. "Okay, fine, I guess…"

Patton squealed and hugged him, and Logan smiled. "Well, here's another extremely cute thing."

"I see three cute things," Janus corrected, and stood to hug his boyfriends. "Now let's get this over with so I can pull you onto the couch and make out with you all night."


End file.
